Lips from a Dream
by NieA-29
Summary: Unos labios suaves como pétalos de rosa que acarician mi mejilla. Ahora una, ahora la otra, mi frente, mi cabello despeinado, mi cuello y finalmente se posan en mis labios por unos segundos YanaKiri oneshoot


Después de un mes sin escribir, esta idea se plantó en mi cabeza decidida a hacerme escribir, áquí tenéis los resultados xD

Me gusta como ha quedado, aunque Kirihara pueda estar un poco OOC y todo sea un poco pasteloso XDDD

**---oooOOOooo---**

**Lips from a Dream**

Saco un brazo de debajo las mantas para apagar el despertador y lo vuelvo a meter dentro rápidamente. Hace mucho frío.

Respiro lentamente un par de veces y espero a que mi cerebro empiece a funcionar, a que los últimos retazos de un sueño que no recuerdo me abandonen. No quiero levantarme, no quiero ir a la escuela, simplemente no quiero hacer nada. Algo dentro de mí quiere volver a enterrarse bajo las cálidas mantas y seguir con el sueño olvidado. Debía ser bonito, pienso por un momento.

Me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar. Subo a peinarme y lavarme los dientes, cojo la mochila y salgo a por el autobús.

El paisaje gris de un día de invierno no invita a la jovialidad y mi ánimo sigue siendo el mismo. No quiero hacer nada, sólo dormir y soñar, hay algo que debería recordar pero por mucho que lo intento no consigo saber qué.

Las clases son aburridas, como siempre. Apunto frases sueltas que dice el profesor sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere, pero así parece que estoy atento y nadie me molesta.

A la hora de comer me siento con Marui-senpai, que entre bocado y bocado me cuenta lo mal que se ha portado su hermana esta mañana al comerse parte de su desayuno. Por eso comía tanto ahora, debía rehacerse de la pérdida.

Las últimas clases siguen siendo igual de aburridas pero las afronto con más ganas, pues ya están a punto de acabar por hoy.

Cuando me levanto y me dirijo a la salida oigo de refilón a unas chicas que hablan emocionadas.

-Sí! Me cogió de la mano, me miró a los ojos y entonces se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se unieron y me besó!

- De verdad?

-¿Y qué y qué, qué tal fue?

- Perfecto! Besa de maravilla… Sus labios son suaves y rosados y-

La chica se ruboriza y deja de hablar. No se porqué me he parado a escucharlas, así que resigo mi camino hacia las taquillas.

Y mientras abro la mía lo recuerdo.

_Unos labios suaves como pétalos de rosa que acarician mi mejilla. Ahora una, ahora la otra, mi frente, mi cabello despeinado, mi cuello y finalmente se posan en mis labios por unos segundos. El roce es tan suave, tan corto, que quizá ni tan siquiera sucede de verdad__, pero la sensación con la que me deja es exactamente con la que me he levantado. La sensación de querer más, de que hay alguien allí que está pendiente de ti y te cuida desde lejos, suavemente, queriéndote._

Cierro la taquilla y me cuelgo la bolsa de tenis del hombro sin ser muy consciente de ello. El recuerdo de ese sueño es tan corto, tan abstracto que no sé que sentido darle. No se parece nada a un sueño erótico, es más, si lo llamara así sería como traicionar a esos labios que con tanto cuidado se posaron en mi piel. Ni tan siquiera sé que cara tenía la chica… Llego a los vestuarios y decido dejar de pensar en ello. No es propio de mí y no quiero que me distraiga. Tengo que ganar, tengo que ser el número uno.

Los titulares corremos veinte vueltas, hacemos unas cuantas flexiones y abdominales y empezamos los partidos. Me toca contra Yanagi-senpai. Perfecto, hace días que siento que voy a ganarle.

Es un partido largo, lento y que acaba con los dos sudando mucho más que normalmente. Me gana 6 a 5 y tengo que evitar a cualquier precio que consiga el siguiente punto. El precio es tirarme sin pensarlo dos veces para intentar darle a la pelota que avanza a una velocidad anormalmente rápida teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que debe estar Yanagi-senpai. No llego, noto como la pelota roza el borde de la raqueta y como a continuación mi cuerpo choca de lleno contra el suelo. Nadie anuncia que el partido ha acabado con victoria de Yanagi-senpai, sólo oigo como alguien empieza a correr hacia mí.

Levanto la cabeza y encuentro a Yanagi-senpai agachado delante mío, mirándome con curiosidad y un leve destello de orgullo. Lo sé porqué he pasado mucho tiempo junto a él y empiezo a poder leer sus miradas. Me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y juego con la red de la raqueta. He vuelto a perder. Me duele la rodilla, creo que está sangrando.

-Tendrías que curarte la herida de la rodilla Akaya.- dice él sin moverse.

Me levanto sin dirigirle la mirada pero no puedo avanzar, la rodilla me duele más de lo que había pensado y casi no puedo doblarla. Suspiro para reunir fuerzas e intentar caminar de la mejor manera que pueda cuando noto como Yanagi-senpai se me acerca, pasa un brazo por mi espalda y comienza la marcha hacia el vestuario. Le miro con fingido engaño, no quiero que nadie me ayude pero sé que es imposible deshacerse de él, lo he intentado demasiadas veces.

Llegamos y me siento en un banco mientras espero a que Yanagi-senpai traiga el botiquín para curarme la herida de la rodilla. La sangre ha empezado a fluir pierna abajo. Yanagi-senpai limpia la sangre y la suciedad, me escuece pero no lo demuestro. Está un rato apretando la herida con una gasa para que pare de sangrar, yo sentado en el banco, él apoyado en el suelo, en silencio. Cuando acaba lo guarda todo y vuelve, mirándome desde arriba con esos ojos que parecen estar eternamente cerrados. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y no sé muy bien porqué. Es algo que a veces me sucede cuando su mirada se posa únicamente en mí. No puedo evitarlo y me molesta.

-Casi consigues atrapar la pelota, Akaya.- dice.

Frunzo el ceño enfadado.

-Pero no lo he hecho. Y has vuelto a ganar.

-Crees que hubieras ganado si hubieses devuelto esa pelota?

-Por supuesto.- contesto mirándole desafiante.

Y él sonríe. Avanza un paso y apoya su mano en mi hombro, fuerte y extrañamente cálida a pesar del frío que hace hoy.

-Algún día me ganarás Akaya. Sé que lo harás.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda de nuevo, su mirada se ha vuelto más intensa y sus rodillas se flexionan, su cara se acerca a la mía y sus labios se posan suavemente en mi cabello por un momento. Un beso.

_Unos labios suaves como pétalos de rosa que acarician mi mejilla. Ahora una, ahora la otra, mi frente, mi cabello despeinado__…_

Noto como se aleja y sin previo aviso mi cerebro empieza a actuar sin mi consentimiento. Mi mano se alza y se cierra entorno a la suya, que acaba de dejar mi hombro. Me levanto del banco y le miro a los ojos por un momento, puedo ver la sorpresa en ellos por mucho que él intente disimularla. Sonrío levemente, cierro los ojos y le beso. Sólo un momento, un leve roce de labios, casi una ilusión, _un sueño_.

Me separo y ensancho la sonrisa. No me importa lo sorprendido que pueda sentirse Yanagi en estos momentos. Apoyo mi frente en su hombro e inspiro profundamente impregnando mis sentidos de su olor. No importa que el predominante sea el de sudor, a lo lejos puedo distinguir un olor que es simplemente suyo, simplemente _Renji_. El olor que impregnaba mi sueño y que no he recordado hasta ahora.

-Eras tú...- susurro.

Yanagi apoya la mano que tiene libre en mi cintura y murmura suavemente con una leve sonrisa él también.

-Por una vez en la vida, no sé qué está pasando.

-Por una vez en la vida.- le imito.- no pasa nada.

Los dos suspiramos a la vez y nos reímos. No miramos, entendiendo así que todo ha quedado al descubierto al fin. Nos acercamos para besarnos de nuevo, aunque realmente será la primera vez. Ahora nos besaremos _de verdad_. Labios, lengua, saliva… todo lo que no salió en mi sueño.

Pero Yanagi se aparta y sólo permanecemos unidos por mi agarre en su mano.

-Viene alguien.

Le suelto en el mismo momento en el que Nio-senpai abre la puerta despreocupadamente. Nos mira y pregunta cómo está i rodilla. Yanagi contesta que no hay ningún problema.

-Puedo machacarte cuando quiera.- le digo sacándole la lengua.

Me dirige una mala mirada pero todo acaba allí.

-Akaya, date prisa que te acompaño a casa.

Yanagi me mira por un momento antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Yo miro por la ventana y como ha pasado al despertarme, no quiero salir hacia el frío de la calle. Si pudiera meterme en la cama nada más llegar… pero tengo deberes. Aunque bien pensado, me digo mientras miro donde momentos antes se encontraba Yanagi con una sonrisa, puede que lo consiga.

---oooOOOooo---

Espero que os haya gustado :3

_-.Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.- A.F.I_

**Niea.**


End file.
